Seer
Seer by T.A. Saunders ©2013 v2.0 Summary Seer is a gender-neutral term that encompasses both Witches (female) and Warlocks (male), Nahara and Shaman. They are a mystical middle ground between priest, occultist and mage that focuses on very specific Spheres of Magic (see below). Certain types of Seers are also capable of levying powerful blessings and curses on individuals, through pacts they make with the Spirits and Deities of Imarel. Seers must also observe various rites, rituals and use an assortment of mantras, chants and sometimes downright strange spell components to enact their magic. This binds Seers to the same basic guidelines of Sengaardian Method spell-casting.Unlike priests, who choose one deity to pay homage Seers are polytheistic and will pay tribute to many Deities and Spirits along the same sphere of influence, however there will always be one Deity or Spirit the seer will primarily pay homage before all others. This choosing is known as consorting and grants the seer particular favor and influence with the chosen Deity or Spirit. Class Trees Nahara: Seers dedicated to the Spirits of Tranquility and Pleasure, Nahara serve as companions and escorts to those whom they choose. While sexual relations are common in their practice, Nahara are not prostitutes. They exist to bring peace, tranquility and pleasure (in whatever form it should take) to those they choose to accompany. Nahara remain neutral in all matters of politics, war and dispute however, often putting them in the roll of emissary and negotiator. Nahara normally do not normally wear armor since they’re normally non-combatant, but they can don light armor and carry small weapons if need be. Nahara cannot be dual-classed. For more information on the Nahara, read this article. Shaman: The Shaman is a healer, protector and wisdom-giver. They speak to the Gods and Spirits of Imarel through rites and meditation. Their magic carries powerful blessings to allies and curses to enemies. They are often the elders of their communities and will be the ones that willingly address adventurers who come across their lands and their people. Not as common as they once were, Shaman are seen mostly in the north with Northlandic tribes, Voraath, the Albadosians and the Zissah of Irys and Vocoria. Shaman can wear light armor and can whatever weapons they choose, though they tend to shun firearms. Warlock/Witch: Gender-specific terms for the same sort of Seer, Witches and Warlocks are the masters of Beguilement/Charm, Alteration and Summoning. Their ilk has been given a bad reputation over the centuries for the sorts of practices they’ve indulged in for the sake of their deities, making them a very secretive lot. Witches and Warlocks keep to covens that are in hidden locations across Imarel to keep those pesky torch-wielding villagers and religious fanatics out of their hair. Warlocks and Witches wear light armor and can carry small weapons. Class Abilities Shared Class Abilities Fortune Telling: '''There are many ways a seer can tell the fortune of a person. Sometimes it is through palm reading, through the casting of bones or through the telling of cards. The method is up to the player, however the actual knowledge of such fortune telling is derived from the higher or lower power he or she has selected as their primary power. Fortune telling can act as a minor blessing (or a curse) depending on the results of the telling or set in motion events that could be positive or negative; the seer has absolutely no control over such things. Fortune-Telling can be done three times per day. Results are determined on a 1d100 roll. 1-25 the person seeking their fortune receives a +10% to hit and intuition checks for one day. 26-50 the person seeking their fortune receives a +5% to hit and intuition checks. 51-75 indicates the one seeking their fortune receives a -5% to their hit and intuition checks and finally 76-100 means the fortune-seeker receives a -10% to hit and intuition checks. However, at GM’s discretion, something specific can happen that is not necessarily determined by dice as part of a story-driven plot. (Useable 3 times per day, 1d100 is rolled to determine the fortune). '''Herbalism: All seers are highly skilled at producing a wide variety of herbal sedatives, healing balms and other curatives through natural means. Furthermore, seers are second only to none in being able to concoct virulent compounds from natural plant life. Through the Herbalism skill, the Seer can create the following types of potions that will typically have 1d4+1 draughts: *Healing (seals most surface wounds, negates critical strike effects), Rejuvenation (cures exhaustion, natural diseases and 50% to cure sorcerous or mystically-oriented disease). *Polymorph (allows alteration into one animal/humanoid/monster form with appropriate powers for 1d6 hours, that must be within 20 pounds and 1 foot of the drinker). *Toxicity (Causes nausea and sickness in the drinker for 1d4 days, cutting all effective skill checks in half for that time). *Sleep (drinker falls asleep for 1d6 hours, though will wake refreshed and alert). *Love (Causes the drinker to fall madly in love with the first person they see for 1d4 hours, making them unable to do anything else but gush and swoon over that person for the allotted time.) Other compounds and remedies can be made including those listed in the Flora of Imarel article. Because of the preparation involved, herbalism used for potion-making can be done only once per day. Additionally, Herbalism grants the Seer a 90% chance to identify a potion/compound and 75% to identify otherwise unknown and rare plants. (Make potions, herbal compounds and curatives once per day, 90% to identify potion/compound, 75% to identify rare/unknown plants). Summon Familiar: Seers can summon forth a familiar into their servitude. This familiar will have absolute loyalty and cannot be charmed/dominated or controlled to betray their master. The familiar is fitting to the summoner, but can never be larger than a wolf. Familiars will have above average intelligence and understand the languages the Seer understands and convey all sensory information they perceive to the Seer. Familiars act as spies, protectors and trackers for the Seer that summons them and to that end will even willingly die in their service. Should a familiar be destroyed, the Seer may resurrect it once and will suffer a resurrection weakness for 1d4 days where casting will be impossible. Should the familiar be slain twice, it is permanently destroyed and the Seer suffers with an inability to use magic for one week. After one month the Seer may elect to summon a new familiar. Only one familiar can ever be retained at one time. (Summon familiar, usable once per familiar). 'Paragon Class Abilities' (Available only to single class characters who spend 12 EP for all three skills.): Paragon of Skill: Because an individual spends a great deal of focused effort and time to become a Paragon they learn things of their profession that those who dual-class would not otherwise discover. This skill translates into a bonus +15% to hit for their appropriate combat focus (+15% to melee hit for melee types, +15% to ranged for ranged attackers and +15% to spell hit for spell casters). Additionally, the Paragon gains an extra -20% to their overall armor rating and mystic defense versus all forms of attack. Weather Control: The most powerful of Seers are able to alter the course of a weather system in a small, localized area. In doing this, they can create snowstorms in the middle of a rainforest or bring a thunderstorm to a desert, for a short period of time (1d4+1 rounds). The area of which the weather is affected cannot surpass 200′ diameter of the area the seer selects and cannot contain ‘alien’ elements, such as falling ice comets or fireballs streaming from the heavens; all weather elements must be natural. The area selected cannot be more than 50′ away from the seer. Additionally, what happens when the Seer changes the weather is left to the discretion of the GM (ex. ice storms cause enemies to slip, etc). There is also a 30% chance that the seer gets weather other than what they attempted to summon forth. This ability is available once per week. (Control the weather, 30% chance of random weather, useable once per week). Reincarnation: While unable to return the dead to their bodies, Seers are able to return the dead in new forms. They have no control over these new forms, including species, gender or even if the new body will be effective for the profession the reincarnated person once followed (GM chooses race/gender). Furthermore, there is a 15% chance that being reincarnated wipes the person’s memory of their past life completely, leaving them with only fragments to linger in dreams (these can be later restored through role-play, no specific method). However, being reincarnated does not check against the Cosmic Law of Resurrection, whereby normally a person can only be returned to life once. A person can only be reincarnated once ever however. Reincarnations can only be performed once a month and must be done on the full moon (lawful/neutral seers) or the new moon (chaotic seers). Reincarnation requires a sixteen-pointed star-circle, fashioned from the blood of a Lasher bull, ground bones from deer antlers, the caster’s own blood, Tanzar gem dust, sixteen white candles (black if the seer is chaotic) and hair of a boar. (Reincarnation once per month, 15% to lose memories and no check vs. Cosmic Law of Resurrection.) Nahara Undeniable Charm: Nahara are just damned wonderful to be around. Whether being escorted by one, simply speaking to one or simply being in a room with one makes those around them happier and more relaxed. This is quite literally all a part of their charm. In a combat situation this presence they possess grants themselves and their group a +7% to spell hit and a base 75% to spell hit the Nahara themselves cast. The former bonus does not stack with the latter. (75% to spell hit for the Nahara, +7% to group spells). Set the Mood: Nahara are known for being able to take the most fierce individual and set their mind at ease with a few words. Subtly, it’s more complicated than that, involving gestures and verbal inflection that brings forth the desired temperament of a particular client. It should be noted that this is an actual incantation that takes the Nahara years of practice to learn and master. This talent has a variety of uses, including a 75% chance to make enemies non-hostile after one round of conversing with them. Usable three times per day. (75% chance to make an enemy non-hostile if used in combat. Usable 3 times per day). Soothing Command: Not everybody is as calm and as pliable as the Nahara would like. As such, there are times in order to protect themselves a means of being able to lull an otherwise hostile or belligerent client is required. Once per day, the Nahara can speak a word of command that has a 85% chance to instantly turn a single target tranquil and relaxed for 1d4 rounds. This skill does not work on those who cannot hear. (85% to make somebody calm for 1d4 rounds. Usable 1 time per day). Shaman Hoodoo: Shaman, by matter of rituals and chants, create powerful hoodoo in which they can strengthen their group or cripple an enemy or group of enemies. When casting, Shaman receive a base 75% spell hit and grant a group a +10% to their overall hit (melee/range/spell). The latter bonus does not stack with the former one. Additionally, the shaman’s hoodoo causes a -20% to an enemy’s overall attack rolls. (75% base spell hit, +10% to group overall hit, -20% to enemy overall hit). Protective Spirits: Three times per day the shaman may invoke the power of ancient ancestral spirits to protect them and their group in battle. 1d4 of these spirits manifest and have a 65% chance to negate an enemy attacks (melee/range/spell). These spirits last till the end of the combat scenario or until that spirit has successfully negated an attack. (Invoke 1-4 ancestral spirits that have a 65% chance to block enemy attacks. Usable 3 times per day). Voodoo Curse: Once per day the Shaman can call forth an intense curse upon a single target that causes a -55% to the victim’s hit rolls, regardless of the mode of attack. This curse lasts the length of a combat scenario and cannot be lifted prematurely short of killing the shaman or having him or her lift it themselves. Because of the power of this curse, the shaman is reduced to +5% spell hit from their normal +25% (see Hoodoo) in order to maintain it. The shaman must use their own blood and the ground bones of a dead animal to invoke this curse. (Curse a single target to -55% to hit, shaman is reduced to +5% spell hit during the curse. Usable once per day). Warlocks/Witches Witchcraft: The basis by which witches and warlocks cast their magic. While using Witchcraft, Witches and Warlocks get a base 75% spell hit. Additionally, those who attack a Witch or a Warlock or their party are subject to a 50% chance to miss one melee/ranged attack that would have otherwise hit and a 50% chance that one attack per party member (including the Witch/Warlock) will hit on a single attack that might have otherwise missed. (75% base spell hit, 50% to miss one attack from an enemy and 50% chance to hit a missed attack for the party). Enchantment of Flight: Three times per day, the witch/warlock may enchant an object to allow them flight for 1 hour. Traditionally, this has been done with a broom or a carpet, but more forward-thinking practitioners of Witchcraft have enchanted other objects such as clothing or a piece of jewelry. It is possible to enchant an object permanently for flight for 1d6+1, once per day, but this requires the witch’s own blood, the burning of saffron and the clipped wings of a dove. Doing this enchantment permanently also burns the Enchantment of Flight ability for that witch for a period of one week. These permanent objects can be given to others to use, but their blood must also be included then. (Enchant an object for flight 3 times per day for 1 hour, permanent enchantment possible for 1d6+1 hours, once per day). Boons and Hexes: Once per day a Witch/Warlock may utter a phrase and with that phrase, enact either a powerful boon or a curse on a single target that can cause one of the following effects: Boon of Superhuman Strengthen (+15 to melee/range hits) or Hex of Great Frailty (-15% to melee/range hits). Boon of Clarity (+15% to spell hit) or Hex of Feeble Mind (-15% to spell hit) and Boon of Wisdom (+15% to Intuition/Masterwork Creation Checks) or Hex of Dim Wit (-15% to Intuition/Masterwork Creation Checks). These Boons and Hexes the length of a combat scenario or if used out of combat, for the length of a single skill check or one hour game time. Boons of a same kind cannot be stacked. (Place a Hex or a Boon on a target once per day.) Category:Classes Category:Nahara Category:Shaman Category:Warlock/Witch